Falcon, the dark spirit
by Hoogiman
Summary: Falcon turns evil for strange reasons at the cinema. Because of weird stuff in his popcorn. Last chapter up?
1. At the movies

w00t, first fanfic  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Falcon the dark spirit  
Chapter 1: At the movies  
  
"Are you sure this is going to work?" whispered Kirby.  
  
Jigglypuff, Yoshi, Kirby and Ness were trying to sneak into an MA 15 rated movie.  
  
"Jigglypuff!" said an excited Jigglypuff.  
  
Jigglypuff climbed onto Yoshi, and then Kirby climbed on to Jigglypuff, and Ness jumped on top. Yoshi gave a big, black cloak to Jigglyppuff, who gave it to Ness, who put the cloak over all of them.  
  
"Jiggly, Jiggly!!!!"  
  
Yoshi slowly walked up to the counter. They approached a young looking man.  
  
Ness talked to the counterboy.  
  
"I'd like four, uh... I mean one ticket to 'Machine Gun Zombies II, the rise of the dead', please." said Ness.  
  
The counterboy examined Ness, and then said, "You don't look over 15."  
  
Ness replied, "Uh... I have..."  
  
"Jigglypuff!!"  
  
Ness quickly responded, "...disease. Yeah, Jigglypuff disease."  
  
The counterboy, now confused, said, "Okay, that will be 5 dollars and 80 cents".  
  
Ness replied, "Money???!? Er..."  
  
Kirby spat out a 10 dollar note, and it shuttled at a high speed onto the desk.  
  
"Erm, you can keep the change." Told Ness.  
  
"Okay," replied the counterboy, "You can take your ticket."  
  
Ness slowly looked down at Kirby, and Kirby looked down at Jigglypuff. Jigglypuff reached and grabbed the note, just. Yoshi slowly walked away into the bathroom, and they all got out of the cloak.  
  
Meanwhile, across the room, Captain Falcon was trying to go into a little kiddie's movie... alone... without a kid... without becoming the laughing stock of the town.  
  
Captain Falcon slowly walked up to a worker that validates the tickets...  
  
"Going to a movie, Falcon?"  
  
"Samus?" Replied a stunned Falcon.  
  
"Don't you want some company?" answered Samus.  
  
"But don't you have work to do?" replied Falcon.  
  
"Yes," Samus told Falcon, "My shift ends in 43 seconds."  
  
"Uh... but I want to see this... alone." Falcon nervously replied.  
  
"But you've been waiting to go to the movies with me FOR MONTHS!" replied Samus in a very suggesting tone. "Okay, now to check your ticket."  
  
"You don't uh... need to check my ticket. You know I always pay for these things."  
  
"Let me see the ticket." replied Samus, in a suggestive tone, striking a pose.  
  
"No!" replied falcon argumentatively.  
  
Samus did some mind controlling moves she read about in a lifestyle magazine. It didn't work. So she punched him in the stomach. Falcon gave her the ticket.  
  
"Happy bunny movie, eh?" laughed Samus. "HEY EVERYBODY! FALCON IS SEEING A HAPPY BUNNY MOVIE!!!"  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
"WHOOPS! WRONG TICKET! I'LL BE GOING NOW!" replied Falcon.  
  
Falcon bought a ticket for Paradise Isle, a romantic movie. 


	2. Enter the Bowser In the cinema

Thank you for the reviews!!!!  
  
w00tsies  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Chapter 2: Enter the Bowser (In the cinema)  
  
Kirby spat out some drinks, candy and popcorn.  
  
"Jiggly, jiggly!"  
  
A Warner Bros. logo appeared on the screen. A man appeared on the screen, running away from something. Bullets sparked everywhere.  
  
Jigglypuff reached for her drink when...  
  
"JIGGLY!!!" Jigglypuff said in an alarming tone!  
  
"Usher!" said Ness, trying to find something to do.  
  
Jigglypuff, Yoshi, Kirby and Ness hid under the seats.  
  
The light shone around the seats, and then lit onto Kirby and his friends.  
  
"You kids! Dare thought you could outsmart me!" said the Usher. "You don't look over 15!"  
  
"But, this is part of my disease!" replied Ness nervously.  
  
"You split into four parts?" replied the usher, now confused.  
  
"Uh..." Ness told the usher, "Umm... Yes. I split into four parts."  
  
"Fair enough." said the usher, who walked out.  
  
Meanwhile, Captain Falcon, flushed very pink and Samus were at the snack bar.  
  
"I'll have 1 small popcorn, and a Mountain Dew and a Sprite." said Captain Falcon.  
  
Samus told Falcon quite calmly, but suggestively, "Oh... but I'm so very hungry."  
  
"NO!" said Falcon.  
  
"I'll show the crowd your plush toys, Bunnykins, and Fluffkins, And Bowie, and Fluffadella." said Samus, who wanted to blow Falcon's money on herself.  
  
"NO!!!! Not FLUFFADELLA!" shouted Falcon.  
  
"Hey everyone... I have something to show you..."  
  
"OKAY!" said Falcon.  
  
Meanwhile, Bowser was waiting near the popcorn stand to get revenge on Falcon.  
  
Back at where Falcon was.  
  
"I'll have 4 Slurpee Squishee combos, 12 Choc-tops, 4 Vanilla, 8 Honeycomb, 1 Mountain Dew, 43 Sprites, and an XXL Popcorn, please." ordered Falcon, nervously.  
  
"Okay," said Mario, the shopkeep, "That will be 247 dollars and 55 cents."  
  
"Okay!" said Falcon, sweating paying 250 dollars.  
  
Mario worked out the cash register and grabbed a XXL popcorn bucket. Bowser jumped into it, with Mario barely noticing. Mario filled the bucket up, and with the dozens of other items, gave it to Falcon.  
  
Captain Falcon, struggling for help, gave the giant bucket to Samus, which weighed quite a bit, with bowser in it.  
  
"Oh!!! I'm too weak to carry this!" said Samus fakingly.  
  
"No you're not!" said Falcon.  
  
"Fluffadella." Answered Samus in a suggestive tone.  
  
"Okay!" said Falcon, struggling for air walking into the cinema.  
---------------  
  
Please R/R. Thanks. :) 


	3. Yoshi sees stuff, bad stuff

AUTHORS NOTE: If you couldn't be stuffed reading the last two chapters, here's what happened:  
  
Yoshi, Jigglypuff, Kirby and Ness unconvincingly sneaked into a MA rated movie, while Falcon got publicly humiliated by Samus trying to see a bunny movie alone. Without a kid. Samus took advantage of this and made Falcon buy lots of snacks, and Bowser somehow got into their popcorn.  
  
So, Yeah.  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 3: Yoshi sees stuff, bad stuff  
  
"Yoshi!!!" Yoshi exclaimed after one of the 346 supervillians were slayed. Suddenly, Yoshi felt like he needed more food. Yoshi asked Kirby for some food, but the had none left. Yoshi asked Ness if he could go to the snack stand. YES??! Wow! Yoshi can buy something from a counter ALL BY HIMSELF!  
  
So Yoshi left the cinema and headed towards the snack bar, ecstatic and excited.  
  
Meanwhile, Samus had noticed something weird in the popcorn so she didn't eat any of it, however, Falcon barely noticed. Bowser was waiting for a loud part to attack so no-one would see.  
  
Back at where Yoshi was, Yoshi triumphantly stepped up to the counter.  
  
"Hi, Yoshi! What-a would you want-a?" said Mario.  
  
"Yoshi, Yoshi hur Yosh-Yoshi!!!"  
  
"Ok, 2 Slurpees comin' right up!"  
  
Yoshi grabbed the slurpees, thanked Mario and ran back to the hallway with all the cinemas in it. Yoshi thought to himself, Cinema number 5. That should be easy. Except for the fact that Yoshi can't count! Nervous, Yoshi walked into cinema number 6, which had Samus and Falcon in it.  
  
Yoshi walked near Falcon, and realised that he had gone into the wrong cinema, but he would have panicked, except that he would panick even more because Bowser's in Falcon popcorn and...  
  
"Arururururururururururuh!!" said Yoshi, running.  
  
Samus looked at Yoshi, running away, and then went back looking at the screen.  
  
Meanwhile, Bowser was quite bored inside the popcorn, so he reached into Samus's pocket for reading material.  
  
"Blowing off losers mag, Kung fu for blowing off dates," Bowser read, "Aah! Hypno learnt in 5 minutes."  
  
Bowser started to read, and evilly laughed, hoping that he could make Falcon commit suicide.  
  
Meanwhile, Yoshi luckily ran into cinema 5, and then found Ness and told him about how Bowser was in his popcorn.  
  
All of the gang ran into cinema 5 but...  
  
(Pause for suspense)  
  
(Pause for more suspense)  
  
(You know I'm not going to reveal anything big until the next chapter) 


	4. Climax?

What's happened before: Jigglypuff, Ness, Kirby and Yoshi snuck into a MA rated movie. Bowser somehow snuck into Falcon's large popcorn along with lots of other food that Samus almost forced him to buy. After yoshi left the cinema for a short time, he went back, except in the wrong cinema, the one that Falcon was in. Yoshi saw Bowser and ran back to the correct cinema.  
  
---------------------  
  
All of the gang ran into cinema 5 but...  
  
Chapter four: Climax???  
  
...The usher was guarding the door!!!  
  
"You can't outsmart me now!" said the usher. "My puppy said there is no such thing as Jigglypuff disease!"  
  
"Sing Jigglypuff!" said Ness, quickly handing the others earmuffs.  
  
"Oh!!! Singing! I'm so scared!!!" snickered the usher.  
  
"Ji-gg-ly-puff..." Jigglypuff sang.  
  
"So... scared so... so..."  
  
"Ji-gg-ly-puff..." Jigglypuff sang.  
  
"Very... ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ..."  
  
Ness took the earmuffs and threw them in the bin. Everyone ran in but Yoshi had an idea. They stuffed the usher into the bin, and placed it into a convenient garbage truck.  
  
All ran into the cinema!  
  
"Falcon! Bowser's in your popcorn!" screamed Ness.  
  
"Bowser was never in my popcorn. Now I must kill you. Kill you." said Falcon in a very monotone voice.  
  
Kirby suggested that there was something wrong with Falcon.  
  
"Who is your master?" asked Ness.  
  
"Bowser is my master... but I'm not supposed to tell you that... but then I just did... so therefore I am... but you will never find out that Bowser is my master... not that he is..." said a monotone Falcon.  
  
"OH SHUT UP!!!!" said an annoyed Bowser who was now very annoyed. "I KILL YOU ALL!"  
  
JIGGLY POWER!!! Jigglypuff leaped onto Bowser's shell and started punching Bowser a lot of times, but Bowser couldn't feel a thing. Bowser picked up Jigglypuff, and threw her through the screen.  
  
INHALE!!! Kirby inhaled Bowser and turned into, FIRE KIRBY who shoots FIRE if it isn't obvious enough. Kirby set Bowser on Fire who then stopped the flames by rolling onto Ness. Bowser picked up Kirby and threw him into Falcon, who both fell into the screen.  
  
EGG POWER!!! Yum!!! Yoshi!!! Bowser's spikes however instantly broke the shell and threw Yoshi at the screen.  
  
"I have defeated YOU ALL!" shouted Bowser. "Wait didn't I miss some-"  
  
KAPORK!!! Samus's charge hit Bowser dead on.  
  
Bowser flew into the screen, and tumbled next to Jigglypuff, who was getting a bit tired.  
  
CO-INCIDENCE! Jigglypuff fell asleep, to wake up and find Bowser gone.  
  
All the characters rejoiced!  
  
Bowser took of Samus's suit.  
  
Everyone went silent.  
  
"Why are you wearing women's clothing?" asked Kirby.  
  
"Uh..." muttered Bowser.  
  
"But wait, if you're Bowser, then who's the other Bowser?" asked Ness.  
  
"Me as well!" muttered Bowser. "All that time you were rejoicing I managed to switch back to my original costume and pretend that nothing happened!"  
  
"Then wait..." said Kirby, "Where's Samus?"  
  
Mario came in. "I am!" Samus took off the suit.  
  
"But why did you dress up as Mario?" said Ness.  
  
"Because I and Bowser were both angry at Falcon, so we set up a scheme to waste his money that he stole from us! And we can take it back!"  
  
"Then does that mean that Mario was actually the usher?" asked Kirby.  
  
"Uh..." muttered Bowser, "Who cares about Mario! Free drinks for everyone!"  
  
But Kirby had one last question: "Where did you get all the costumes from?"  
  
"You don't want free drinks?" asked Bowser  
  
"But you aren't that nice." exclaimed Kirby, who walked out with all the others.  
  
Everyone walked out to the bar next door, except Jigglypuff.  
  
"Mwa ha ha ha ha... Jigglypuff!" 


End file.
